A Questionable Contract
by myarmfelloff
Summary: Luka, a failure of a spirit controller enters into a makeshift agreement with a powerful, purple-headed spirit. Drabble ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. That would be pretty cool though.**

People were everywhere. The city of Israphel was called "hopping", but in reality it was just over urbanized and smelled bad. Thoughts like these were streaming through Luka's head while she was sitting in a poorly placed bench. Really though, this bench was placed in the middle of the sidewalk, and was universally hated by everyone who had to walk around it. That was exactly why Luka liked to sit there. It was a haphazard, and so was she.

Luka Megurine was known throughout the city as the Songstress who couldn't sing. Coming from a long line of successful song weavers gave everyone the ability to recognize Luka for what she couldn't do. But that wasn't really why people knew who she was. For one, she always had two very conspicuous looking pistols hanging from her belt, and a pair of steel toed boots that were notorious for kicking irritating people in their most sensitive areas. There was also the fact that she was unmistakably beautiful. All of these things together made Luka the most recognizable person in town.

After an uneventful day filled with loitering, and a couple stolen cups of coffee, Luka was tired. She sighed and started walking back to her house. "But first, I think I need more coffee," she thought to herself. When she got to the coffee shop, she ducked behind some customers walking through the door. Scanning the room, she found an unsuspecting guy with a coffee that was just waiting to be stolen, sitting on a table in the corner of the shop.

"This should be easy."

Now Luka wasn't really a fan of theft, but she forgot her wallet, and really wanted something warm to drink. So she continued to the edge of the room, and skillfully swiped the drink. So caught up in the moment of her small misdemeanor, she didn't even notice the man she stole from. He was wearing a hood and goggles which concealed most of his head and face, but not the small smile that appeared when he noticed a pretty female taking away what he had paid for.

Luka had made it out of the coffee shop without a hitch, and was walking down a lonely looking street back to her family's residence. She had received a few cat calls along the way, and was getting tire of it, so she chucked her coffee at the pervert's face.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" he yelled.

"Shut up before I shoot you for making me waste my coffee," she replied in a monotone.

Mr. Pervert cowered and did what he was told. He knew who Luka was, and was just playing before; he did _not_ want to make her angrier. Luka stood at the gated entrance of her house, which she thought was needlessly large.

And she was right. Her house, or _mansion_, belonged to aristocrats, and therefor was covered in redundant embellishments and embroideries. The whole family of Megurines lived there, which even though they were few in numbers, they were internationally renowned song weavers. So in a way, their disappointment in Luka was somewhat understandable. In the beginning her family was ecstatic after hearing the sound of her voice, it was beautiful, almost like that of a goddess. But what made a song weaver special was their ability to communicate and control the sprits around them with their voice. Luka couldn't even handle the most minor level spirit. Because of that, her relationship with her family was somewhat stressed.

"It's not like they hate me," she reasoned. "They just pretend like I don't exist," she chuckled to herself. Over the years, Luka had decided that being a disappointment gave her more freedom.

Luka trudged into the house and up the stairs to her bedroom with heavy feet. She flopped on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"This is boring," she sighed. With those words she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, this is a short chapter, but necessary. It will become more interesting I promise.  
**

* * *

Just like everyday beforehand, Luka was walking towards her favorite bench, coffee in hand (though this time she actually purchased it like a Good Samaritan). She was having a pretty okay day so far, that was until she noticed someone sitting on her bench. A man with a hood, intently playing a handheld videogame.

"You're sitting in my spot" she said impatiently to the hooded man on her bench.

"I believe the bench is public property," he responded without looking away from his game.

"Yeah, but the bench is big, and you are sitting in _my_ spot."

"If you desire this spot so badly, you may sit here," he gestured toward his lap, still not averting his gaze from his game.

Luka shook her head and plucked the device from his gloved hands, "Hooded perverts deserve to be shot."

By now people were gathering around the bench. It wasn't often someone ignored Luka, every person who had before was now unable to make children. The crowd of spectators was just interested in seeing in what way Luka would disable the poor sap.

Having his console snatched away mid game made the hooded stranger finally look at the woman confronting him. He couldn't help but crack a smile when he saw who it was.

"I think it's only fair that I continue to sit here," he said while smiling at her.

"Oh, and why's that?"

"It's just lately I have been rather unlucky, for example yesterday, I was just sitting in the coffee shop minding my own business, when someone stole my coffee," he explained in a sing-song voice.

For whatever reason this made Luka smile, "Not my problem," she replied giggling slightly.

Suddenly, and abruptly, the man stood up and sprinted away, leaving a surprised Luka with a videogame console that did not belong to her. She decided to pocket it, and give it back to the man with the hood if she ever saw him again. But first she would have a little fun. She looked at the device only to learn that there was no game in it. "Creep," she thought. Reflecting on the recent events, she realized that he was also wearing tinted goggles, making it impossible to recognize his face. "Definite creep."


	3. Chapter 3

**Things actually kind of happen here.**

* * *

Rain was pouring outside, hitting the window with a tapping sound that woke up Luka. She sat up in her bed, and noticed her brother's "contracted" spirit. Luki Megurine was one of the few song weavers that could control a spirit powerful enough to take human form. Luka stared at the teal haired spirit for a few minutes.

"Do you need something Miku?" she asked groggily.

"Luki sama is calling for you," Miku replied politely.

"What does he want with me?"

"You will have to take that up with Luki sama yourself."

"Fine, you can go now Miku."

Miku carefully shut the door while Luka was brushing her long pink hair. Luka felt bad for the spirit. Miku was being pushed around by her brother, and didn't even have the brains to notice. Sighing, Luka made her way to her brother's room. When she opened his door, he was sitting on an expensive looking chair with Miku at his side.

"You haven't been going to your summoning class, you're causing Cousin Yuma worry." he coldly stated.

"Good morning to you too," Luka mumbled.

"How many times must I tell you to go to your classes?"

"You and I both know that a few goddamn classes aren't going to make a difference. I can't summon, and that isn't going to change." Luka hated talking to her brother; their conversations only went in circles.

"You are going today and that is final."

Now heading towards the door, Luka laughed; "Right, sure I am."

"Luka!" Luki yelled angrily. But by then she was already out the door. "What am I supposed to do with a child like that?" he asked himself.

* * *

"The human world looks strange upside down" inquired a hooded man. He was hanging on a tree branch by his legs. Normally he would be playing a videogame, but he couldn't remember where he put it, so instead he was looking down at the city from the top of a tree. The rain was cold but he didn't seem to feel it. While the man was relaxing, his pursuers were frantically searching for him. Those people had being following him (or trying to) for the past couple days and were now tired and wet.

"Why are we still doing this!? It's not like the guy actually took anything, a three day search is just too much!" exclaimed one of the men.

"Quit whining, you know we're screwed if Luki learns that we let an intruder get away," replied another.

Right at that moment, Miku appeared in front of the two.

"You all have been instructed to report to Luki sama immediately, I will handle the rest," she informed them.

With panic stricken faces they nodded and headed back towards the manor. They didn't want to face Luki knowing that he knew they failed, but dealing with an angry Miku scared them even more. A few minutes later Miku was alone. Truth be told, she didn't know more than the previous idiots about where the intruder could have gone, but she didn't want her master to have any more things to worry about, so she told him she would personally handle the issue. But she had to start somewhere, so she headed downtown to ask the residents of Israphel.

* * *

"Rin, Len, catching someone who couldn't even manage to steal a single document would only be difficult for the two of you," said Luki.

The twins had been lectured by Luki for the past two hours and were actually starting to fall asleep. That was until they were being hit on the heads with a newspaper.

"Listen to me you two!"

"We are! It's just Sir Luki, what were we supposed to do? The dude was super quick, and we didn't even know what he looked like," replied Rin.

"Yeah, and someone kept throwing random stuff at us!" countered Len.

"Like coffee, "said Rin.

"And eggplants," finished Len.

Luki heaved a sigh. He was not having a good day. First his sister, and now this. "Ah fine, go rest you two, I know you tried your best, you just failed miserably."

This made the twins flinch, but the insult was quickly forgotten as they ran out of the room and to their beds. "I'll have Miku come back if she can't find him," Luki thought to himself. Contrary to popular belief, Luki and his spirit were very fond of one another, and he always felt comforted when she was around.

* * *

Meanwhile Miku was still searching for the hooded man. He had noticed a while before that someone with a strong spiritual aura was wandering around the area but thought nothing of it. After all there were bound to be more than a few high level spirits in a city were the Megurines resided. Hanging upside from a tree for the past two hours lost its perks, so the hooded man gracefully jumped down, and started walking toward the forest away from the city. He had been rather unsuccessful in his search for clues and decided to spend the rest of the night doing whatever he felt like. Hearing the sound of a river made the man change direction slightly. He wandered around until he found the perfect rock to sit on by the water. He was almost there when he noticed a piece of blue fabric. He recognized the scarf's scent and picked it up. "I suppose this makes things easier," he thought to himself. The man perched himself of the rock he noticed before while fondly holding the scarf in his gloved hands.

Luka had spent her day meandering around the forest. Her favorite bench was in the city, which was far too close to the manor, so she picked the forest instead. All of the trees and the rain made it smell wonderful. Currently, Luka was walking towards the river bed that she had passed a couple times throughout the day. Of course now it was night time so she was having a bit of trouble finding her way. She was finally close enough to hear the sounds of the water, but that wasn't what she was listening to. A smooth, baritone voice was singing a song that she had never heard before. It was a haunting song in a language she didn't recognize, but whoever was singing, sang sweetly and gently. Practically hypnotized, Luka stumbled closer in the direction of the voice. Getting there snapped her out of her trance, and she noticed that the man singing was the "Hooded Pervert" who was sitting on her bench a couple days earlier. He was sitting cross legged on a rock holding a blue scarf while looking up at the moon. At least she thought he was looking at the moon, but she couldn't exactly tell, because just like before he was wearing goggles. She kept thinking she should check her pockets to see if she still had is video game, but couldn't stop looking at him. She was thoroughly entranced by the sight of the hooded man.


End file.
